Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural conveyors. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a dual belt conveyor for an agricultural machine.
Discussion of Prior Art
Various types of conveying mechanisms are used with agricultural machines to move grain and other plant material. For instance, powered augers are commonly used to move grain and other plant material along the axis of the auger. Draper belt conveyors are used to move plant material along the lateral length of a harvesting header.
However, prior art agricultural conveying systems have various deficiencies. For instance, conventional powered augers provide a relatively small material flow rate when compared to draper belt conveyors. Known draper belt conveyors are also problematic because such conveyors permit conveyed material to prematurely fall from the edges of the conveyor.